Endless Erotic Hell 2
by Chaos2Frozen
Summary: Misaka Mikoto is a healthy adolescent girl; she's also a maiden-in-love and may some times succumb to certain rampaging delusions…  Suggestive Theme  Oneshot


_**Title:** Endless Erotic Hell 2_

_**Words:** 2250_

_**Synopsis:** Misaka Mikoto is a healthy adolescent girl; she's also a maiden-in-love and may some times succumb to certain rampaging delusions…_

* * *

><p>Friday Afternoon.<p>

"Hmmm... Manga Authors and Illustrators these days sure are getting quite daring... What's with all these borderline sexual scenes! And why do all of their female characters have either massive breasts or no breasts? Doesn't anybody believe in moderation anymore? What's wrong with normal breasts?"

It was supposed to be a regular trip to the convenience store to pick up some drinks and snacks for Uiharu and Saten when they visited later. The Judgment duo was busy with as usual, and Saten had remedial classes until evening, so it naturally falls to the one member of their group that had no other obligations to pick up the supplies.

When she reached the store, it was only half-past four in the afternoon. Misaka Mikoto figured the girls wouldn't be done for at least another hour, so she decided to pass a bit of time reading some of the Manga displayed on the stands. It didn't take her much time to notice a substantial number of them were rated 'unsuitable for the young'. Misaka wondered what happened to the supposed ban and restriction of such materials in Tokyo; had Academy City's Board of Directors simply decided to ignore Tokyo's government altogether? Can they really do that without getting into trouble? Did this mean the city would soon become a hot bed for illicit and questionable Manga, with droves of otakus swarming to Academy City for their fix, pouring money into the pockets of the Board of Directors and funding their research into more scientific experiments and development? C-Could it be? Could she have uncovered a conspiracy in the making?

"Sigh, I'm starting to sound like Saten-san…"

Misaka causally picked up one of the manga and began flipping through the pages.

"Woah! What's with all the fanservice? Doesn't it get kinda dull after a while… but the drawings are really good... the girls all look like super models and idols! So unrealistic! But... Why do some of them have pink or green hair? Who on Earth has hair that colour in the real world? And what kind of school would allow THAT type of uniform?"

She was so engrossed with her outraged line of thought she didn't paid attention to the bluish-gray altostratus clouds forming right outside the window, nor did she notice the dark-haired boy standing in front of her.

"Hm? Oh, it's you Misaka. What are you doing here?"

"Eh, what? Kyaa!"

Misaka panicked and fumbled to put the questionable manga back onto the stand, cautiously turned around and saw the high school boy with spiky hair after the... thing was no longer in her hands.

"… what's with the dramatic response?"

"Wh-what? Do you have a problem with the things I do? I'm just reading manga without paying for them like I always do!" Misaka declared shamelessly.

"Um, well, that is kind of a problem," responded Kamijou dejectedly.

Looking down, she noticed the plastic bag he had in his left hand was filled with fresh eggs.

"Eggs again? Don't you eat any other source of protein?" Misaka looked at him accusingly.

"Not on my allowance... but while we're on that topic," Kamijou eyed her bags with a concerned look. "You'll get stomach aches if you eat nothing but junk food, you know..."

"Buraah! T-They're not all for me you idiot!" Misaka's cheeks were tinged red. "I'm having company over later, so…"

"Hm… but you have to go out yourself? Don't you have maids for those kinds of things?" Kamijou recalled Tsuchimikado Maika once saying her "on the job" training was at Tokiwadai Middle School.

"…I don't know what kind of fantasy life you think I live in, but Tokiwadai girls aren't (all) pampered princesses."

_Even the maids want me to run errands for them sometimes..._Misaka sighed as she recalled the time Tsuchimikado Maika had her buy questionable manga with questionable themes... like the one that was just in her hands...

"You say that with such a straight and honest face... but if I'm not mistaken, that's the ultra-rare, super-premium, mega-expensive, commoners-can-only-dream-about-eating Kettle potato chips created using the same old-fashioned texture and flavor of a real kettle-cooked chip! Imported from overseas, the street price is...!"

"AHHHAHHH! Sh-Shut up! You're so annoying! ARGH! I would love to settle the score with you today but I have other things to do!" Misaka hastily grabbed her stuff and head for the exit.

Just as she was about to step out of the store, however, the heavens opened up and let loose a torrential, deafening downpour which stopped her cold in her tracks.

She didn't bring her umbrella...

Turning around, she saw that the spiky haired boy had one in his right hand.

He looked down at the umbrella, then back up at her embarrassed face.

"… Do you want to share?" Kamijou carelessly uttered as he offered his umbrella with an outstretched arm.

Avoiding all possible eye contact, Misaka could only nod meekly.

* * *

><p>"Hey bring it closer! My shoulders are getting soaked!"<p>

"Don't just pull it! Now I'm getting wet as well!"

"It's your fault for having such a small umbrella!"

"Doesn't that sound a tiny bit unreasonable!"

Misaka Mikoto and Kamijou Touma continued their bickering and fighting for control under the umbrella. But it wasn't really much help when they're standing side by side - the umbrella simply didn't have enough size to fully shield two people from the rain. If someone unfamiliar with those two had seen them from a third person's point of view, it would be hard to fault them for thinking the two of them are a couple.

"Hey quit shaking it!" Misaka complained.

"I will if you stop trying to grab it!" Kamijou retorted.

"I wouldn't be grabbing it if you would stop shaking it!"

Realizing they weren't getting anywhere, Kamijou Touma decided that drastic actions were in order..

"GAH! I know! We'll just have to do something like this!"

Gashii-! Mikoto squeaked, her face turning bright red when Kamijou's right arm wraps itself around her shoulders and pulls her closer.

"I'm sorry about this, Misaka, but desperate times call for desperate measures! Please bear with it!" A blushing Kamijou quickly explained himself in fear of being electrocuted.

"Eh? Uh… H-Hmm…" The embarrass girl nodded like a shy kitten. "In that case I'll…"

No doubt about it: Though she was mindful of those words, Mikoto turning from desperation to being red-faced was an unpleasant and forcible change of feelings. In answer to Kamijou wrapping his arm around her shoulders, she wrapped her own arm around Kamijou's back and pressed her body into his chest. They really did look like a couple... a passerby would look at Kamijou and say "ooh", looking on with a bit of envy and jealousy, but this is something not worth showing to girls who would freak out.

At such close space, a lot of tiny details suddenly became very noticeable to Misaka. The boy was wearing his standard school uniform, back with an orange undershirt; his top button was exposed and she could smell his neck. It was different from anything she was used to, living in a girl dormitory with Kuroko. Likewise, she suddenly felt very self-conscious of herself; earlier today, they had physical education class and Misaka had to borrow the shampoo from one of her classmates to use in the shower. She now wondered if he could smell the Gardenia scent of her hair... and whether if he liked it.

The chilly winds and icy rain cuts into the bone, the only source of warmth was the body heat from the boy next to her. So nervous she had forgotten to breathe on her own, the girl was certain he could feel her heart racing faster as she grips his shirt tighter...

* * *

><p><em>They were in a back alley, away from the eyes of both the public as well as the security cameras of Judgment and Anti-Skill.<em>

**_Ahh… Stop that…_**

_Rain water drips from her hair fringe. Both of their uniforms are soaked through._

_Misaka's back was to the wall. The boy presses his body against her. Her protesting moans were weak and soft... easily unheard... effortlessly ignored._

_He stares at her with so passionately. The girl couldn't pull her eyes away._

_He gently removes the red ribbon on her uniform. The top button on her rain soaked shirt, already borderline transparent, is undone._

_The girl's face was red as she tried to avoid eye contact. He trailed kisses her neck, his efforts met with soft moans. He could smell the faint aroma wafting from her shoulder length hair, mixed with the moisture of the rain._

**_What is this weird feeling...?_**

_The girl placed one hand against the wall to brace herself. The other went around his neck to grip his hair._

_The boy finished unbuttoning her shirt, exposing her bra. His remaining hand raised her skirt caressing her thigh. The was smooth and soft. Warm and shapely, it instinctively hooked itself around the boy. The girl gasped as he unhooked her bra and pressed his face into the soft mounds of her breasts._

_The moans grew stronger._

_Her heart rate accelerated._

_The overwhelming sensations racing throughout her body were too much..._

* * *

><p><em>GAHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! <em>Misaka snapped herself out of her delusion.

Normally, an electrical meltdown would be imminent in such situations, but due to the unexplainable powers inherent to the boy's right hand, Misaka's formidable powers had been sealed. She was now just a middle school girl trapped in the rain.

_Hwah! If I continue like this I might get caught up in another strange delusion... even if it was kinda n-NO! I cannot allow myself even one nanogram of weakness less I fall into that mental trap again! I knew shouldn't have read that Manga! I need to get out of this situation! I need a reason to leave!_

Looking forward, she saw her ticket out of this predicament: The crossroad where they split to their separate dormitories.

"Ahaha, I guess this is my stop…!" Misaka puts on an awkward laugh and fake smile. "Thanks for your help! I'll be on my way n-!"

But her plan was shot down in an instant.

"What are you talking about, Misaka? Isn't it obvious that I'm following you back to your dorm?" Kamijou answered as a matter-of-factly.

"WAH! I-It's okay! I can go back from here!" Misaka panicked.

"In this weather? I don't want to be responsible if you caught a cold…" Kamijou eyed her suspiciously, "Don't tell me... You want to take my umbrella and make me run in the rain?"

"N-NO! Of course not! I-I-I…!" Misaka struggled to find the words to get her out of this situation, but failed. "… nevermind."

"Right, that's settled then. I'll go all the way with you."

"A-ALL THE WAY?"

"Well yeah, it's the only responsible thing to do."

"R-RESPONSIBLE?"

Kamijou gave her a confused look, but soon shrugged it off.

Misaka hung her head in defeat.

**_THIS TRULY IS AN ENDLESS EROTIC HELL! _**She lamented to herself.

Little did either of them realize that, two blocks away, a certain under-classman observed the entire exchange with her own eyes. She couldn't see the face of the boy holding her, but she had got a feeling she knew who it was.

**_"WHO IS IT? WHO IS THAT RAT BASTARD TOUCHING MY ONEE-SAMA? D-DON'T TELL ME IT'S THAT APE AGAIN? HE DOES THIS EVERY SINGLE TIME! AND TO THINK HE ACTUALLY SHARED AN UMBRELLA WITH ONEE-SAMA! RAAAAHHHH! I'M SOOOOOOOO ENVIOUS! URGGGHHHHH!"_**

"IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE SATEN-SAN! Shirai-san's [Destroyer of Worlds] mode has been activated!"

"Great commentary, Uiharu! BUT SHOULDN'T WE TRY TO STOP HER?"

"There's only one way to stop her: Saten-san, quick: Flip her skirt!"

"Oh, okay- LIKE HELL I WOULD DO THAT WHEN SHE'S IN SUCH A SCARY MODE!"

* * *

><p><em>*The End*<em>


End file.
